


Chillin' like a Villian

by MyBroadwayDebut



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben raised on the Isle, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben raised on the Isle, F/M, VK Ben, and beyond, covers both movies, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBroadwayDebut/pseuds/MyBroadwayDebut
Summary: The people of Auradon turn a blind eye when it comes to the Isle of the Lost. The name itself strikes fear it hearts of children and is something one never brings up in pleasant company. But the name always brings up feelings of shame. The shame felt by leaving the children of those trapped on the Isle to be raised by their parents, or even worse. the shame felt by leaving the unwanted children of those trapped to raise themselves, as orphans. Ben is one of those orphans.(I was listening to Chillin like a Villain and couldn't help think about what it would of been like if Ben had been raised on the Isle with the VKs and it turned into this lovely story that I hope you enjoy.)





	Chillin' like a Villian

**Author's Note:**

> This story will follow the timeline and "plot" of the movies but will not include events from the books. The story just didn't make sense including the plots from the books. Sorry to anyone that bothers but this is an AU to begin with so i don't think it fully matters.
> 
> I also don't have a beta and only myself has proofread the chapters so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any character or plot lines beside my own. All others do belong to Disney.

Ben was nine years old. His day had started out normal, or at least as normal as it could be when he lived in the Isle of the Lost’s orphanage. Though orphanage was a loose term. Instead of a large building with plenty of space to play and learn, it was a small shack attached to the caretaker’s home. This said caretaker was none other than Mother Gothel. Villains would leave unwanted children on her doorstep where she would “take them in” and teach them to steal and blackmail for her. Which was exactly what Ben was doing right now. 

Ben had gotten pretty good at stealing in his nine years of living under Gothel’s roof and she used that to her advantage. After finishing up his daily chores, Gothel had approached him telling him that she needed a new cloak and that if he got her one of the nice ones from the Bargain Castle it would earn his place for the rest of the month. Even at his young age Ben knew that Maleficent was not a force to be reckoned with and if he was caught trying to steal from her own store he’d practically be dead, but he also knew if he refused, Gothel wouldn’t be happy and her anger would have repercussions towards him. So he nodded his head and headed out towards the castle. 

As he made the walk, he quickly snatched an apple off a nearby vendors cart when they looked away. Gothel didn’t provided them with anything but a bed to sleep in, so Ben was forced to steal any food or clothing he needed. As he bit into the slightly mushy apple he made note to maybe steal himself a new shirt since the one he’d been wearing had gotten quite gross over time. As he continued his walk he grabbed a few more items he thought might lessen Gothel’s anger if he failed to receive the cloak. And if he succeed he could use them to bribe the goblins that worked the trash ships from Auradon to grab him the best items. 

But as neared Maleficent’s home he stopped attempting to steal anything else. It was dangerous to try to steal on someone else's turf, and while the land near Gothel’s was technically the Lost Kid’s, the name that the isle’s orphans were often called, this land was run by the VKs. The VK’s were around his age, and feared by all the Isle kids. The leader of the gang was Mal the eight year old daughter of Maleficent herself. Her gang was comprised by three other members. Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen, Jay, the son of Jafar, and Carlos, the son of Cruella De Vil. Evie was eight just like Mal, while Jay was a year older at nine and Carlos a year younger at seven. On any other day Ben would try his luck, the VK’s would usually let one small swipe go, but because of where he was headed Ben didn’t want to end up on their radar today. 

When the Bargain Castle came into his view he noticed a flash of purple hair on the balcony above the shop. He quickly made his way into the crowd on the side of the street trying not to be noticed by Maleficent’s daughter. He knew rationally the eight year old girl probably didn't even know who he was, but it was better safe than sorry. As Ben watched Mal from the crowd he noticed a couple of henchmen carry something into a side door. Realizing that it was his way in the small boy made his way towards said door. He quietly hid behind a dumpster that sat next to the entrance and waited for the henchmen to leave. He waited for a couple more minutes before the door swung up and quickly snuck in as the other two left. 

As the door closed behind him Ben noticed he was in some sort of storage room. The room was filled with old broken dressers that looked like they had seen better days, and considering they were once in Auradon he was sure that they had. Ben made his way towards the closest dresser to him and opened up a drawer to find that it was empty. That wasn't very surprising considering the fact that anything the dresser once contained would have been removed before it was thrown away or salvaged by whoever found it on the Isle, yet Ben had held a somewhat small hope that maybe Maleficent was storing some extra cloaks in there and that he could quickly grab one and make his escape. But, sadly, this was not the case and he knew he would need to venture further into the store. He located the other door and took a deep breath before quietly pushing it open.

The main room of the Bargain Castle was a large space. The walls were made of grey stone and were covered in splotches of spray paint in various purple and green shades. The room itself contained many shelves and racks overflowing with various objects and clothing items. It was known for carrying the best items on Isle and due to its owner it was never stolen from in fear of harsh and unusual punishments. So that's of course was exactly what Ben was doing. He carefully crept around the cluttered room searching for exactly what he was looking for. He passed shelves filled with useless old spell books, a display case containing slightly chipped china, and finally a lopsided hanging rack covered in cloaks. Looking around to see if anyone was watching he grabbed a garment from the rack and stuffed it into his threadbare stachel. Then, very quickly, he made his way back to the storage room door. When he got close enough, he reached out his hand towards the doorknob, letting out a sigh of relief when his hand touched the cool metal. But before he could open the door a large hand grabbed his wrist yanking him from his exit. 

“Can’t you read the sign boy?” The henchman who had caught him sneered as he dragged Ben to face him. “It says employees only.”

Ben just shook his head eyes wide as he frantically looked for ways to escape. 

“And what to we have here?” The henchmen snarled as he gripped Ben’s wrist tighter. He reached his free hand into the smaller boy’s satchel pulling out the cloak. “It looks like someone needs to be taught not to take things that don’t belong to them.” 

He began to pull him towards the steps leading to the upstairs living quarters while Ben tried to break free. Finally, just before they’d reach the staircase he reared back and kicked the henchman in the shin. Surprised and in pain the older man dropped Ben’s wrist allowing him to grab the cloak and begin to sprint back towards the storage room door. 

The man’s howls of pain attracted two more henchman who, once they saw what was happening, began to chase after Ben. Realizing the two were growing closer to him and fast he pushed over the nearest display table into their path and hurried into the storage room and out the side door. As he ran down the alleyway the three henchman exited the bargain castle themselves and resumed the chase. With the older men hot on his trail Ben dashed out of the alley and began to weave through different booths and stands on the side of the street. He ran through a fabric booth, behind an apple vendor, and around a book stand before he darted out into the large crowd that often gathered on this part of the Isle. He pushed his way through the crowd into another alleyway, hiding behind a stack of old boxes, as he watched the henchmen ultimately give up and move back towards their mistresses store. Ben waited a few more minutes before shoving the cloak back in his bag and creeping his way back onto the main street. As he walked back towards the orphanage, his head down and his hands gripping the bag tightly to his chest, he couldn’t help but look back to the Bargain Castle only to find, from the balcony, a pair of piercing green eyes, belonging to a small purple headed girl, staring straight at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure what the upload schedule will look like but I hope to update frequently. Please review, I'd love to hear positive criticisms and feedback!


End file.
